


Do You See What I See

by playfullips (dessertmeltdown)



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessertmeltdown/pseuds/playfullips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wherein ryan is kind of (really) oblivious and brendon and spencer are adorable boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You See What I See

**Author's Note:**

> written for Miranda's birthday in 2009.

Ryan's been sleeping on an air mattress in Brendon's guest room for almost a week now. Spencer has a much nicer air mattress across the room from him, which Ryan decides is only fair because Spencer was there first. The thing that he can't figure out though, is why Spencer cares whether or not he has the nicer, bigger, air mattress, considering he's very rarely actually been sleeping on it.

Ryan hasn't asked where Spencer goes at night. He tells himself that Spencer's just been falling asleep watching tv with Brendon and stayed on the couch, but Spencer's never on the couch when Ryan gets up in the middle of the night for something to drink.

Ryan gets up on Saturday morning and Brendon and Spencer are sitting really close to each other on the sofa watching television. If they were any closer, Brendon would be sitting _on_ Spencer, but Brendon's always been somewhat opposed to personal space, so it probably doesn't actually mean anything. Spencer says something in Brendon's ear and Brendon laughs loudly.

Ryan walks past them quickly and goes into the kitchen. He's not entirely sure Brendon and Spencer even notice that he's in the room.

He gets some water and then goes back to the guest room, pulls out his phone and does the only thing he can think to do.

He calls Jon.

"Ryan?" Jon says. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Jon sounds like he's just woken up.

"I don't know, like eleven?" Ryan says. It's got to be at least that.

"Oh," Jon says. "What is it?"

"So, Brendon and Spencer are acting weird," Ryan says.

"Weird how? If they're giving each other the silent treatment again just give it an hour or so. Brendon can't last that long," Jon says.

"No, I mean they're acting _weird_."

"You said that already," Jon says. "Weird how? That's a really broad term, weird. Especially when it comes to those two."

"I think there's something going on between them," Ryan says. It sounds kind of stupid when he says it out loud, but then he remembers the night before last when he went to bed and Brendon was laying spread across the couch with his head on Spencer's lap.

Jon doesn't say anything.

"I know, right? It sounds ---"

"Ryan," Jon says. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I seriously think that there's something going on between them." Ryan is slightly offended that Jon doesn't believe him.

"Right," Jon says. "Ryan, you know that they-" Jon begins. "Never mind. I have to go. Why don't you go talk to Spencer or something?" Jon sounds like he's on the verge of laughter.

"Thanks a lot, jackass," Ryan says. Like he's going to ask Spencer anything. Ryan hangs up to Jon laughing in his ear.

-

Ryan wakes up on Sunday morning and goes into the kitchen for orange juice and maybe some cereal. Instead he gets Brendon sitting on Spencer's lap, feeding him waffles. He doesn't really _want_ to stare or anything, but it's not exactly something he expects to see, so it's kind of hard to look away.

They either don't notice him or they're pretending he's not there. Either way, Brendon drips a little bit of syrup on Spencer's chin, Ryan thinks on purpose, and leans in to lick it off. Ryan misses it though because he turns around, opens the fridge and coughs loudly.

"Oh, Ryan, hey," Brendon says. "Do you want some waffles?"

"Uhm, no," Ryan says. "I'm good." He pours himself a glass of orange juice, noting that Brendon is still firmly in Spencer's lap.

"Suit yourself," Brendon says. "More for us."

"Guess so," Ryan says. He starts out of the kitchen and then stops, turns and says, "So, are you boyfriends or something now?"

Brendon and Spencer both stare at him blankly for a few seconds before Brendon starts laughing hysterically. "Spence, did you just hear that?"

"That's ridiculous, Ryan," Spencer says.

Ryan doesn't think it's very ridiculous though.

-

"They were eating waffles and making out," Ryan says. "And then they just laughed at me when I asked them if they were together. I can't believe they tried to deny it."

"Ryan," Jon says, and then nothing else. He just laughs. Ryan is getting really sick of people laughing at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Ryan says.

"You're an idiot," Jon says, and then hangs up the phone.

Ryan picks up the phone, types _jackass_ , and then sends it to Jon.

-

"So," Spencer lies down on his air mattress. It's been empty for three days. "You weren't joking earlier?"

"About what?" Ryan says. He figures they can all just ignore that this ever happened and moved on.

"When you asked about Brendon and me." Spencer says. "'Cause, dude, seriously."

"Seriously what? It wasn't a giant leap, what with the two of you making out in the middle of breakfast and all," Ryan says.

"No, seriously," Spencer says. "It's kind of ridiculous that you asked that question. I mean, it's not like we've tried to hide it or anything. Hell, I think even Jon knows, and he's usually way more oblivious than you are."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryan says.

Spencer laughs. "You're an idiot." Spencer stands. "Months, Ryan. Months."

"Months what?" Ryan says.

"That's how long Brendon and I have been together. _Months_." Spencer just laughs again and then walks out of the room.

Ryan stares as the door closes behind him.


End file.
